donbluthfandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:Maximillion93
Welcome Hi, welcome to ! Thanks for your edit to the Seita Yokokawa page. If you need help, read through our help pages or contact a . If there are no active admins here, stop by Community Central and check out our forums. Looking for live help? Then join us for an upcoming webinar to chat with staff and other Wikia editors. You can also check our Staff blog to keep up-to-date with the latest news and events around Wikia. Lastly, check out the Wikia Video Library, where you can find premium licensed videos to add to the wiki. All of these links are a great way to start exploring Wikia. Happy editing, Rappy 4187 (help forum | blog) 21:15, March 25, 2014 (UTC) I don't have to listen to you, Now leave Don Bluth Wiki before i make you. Leave this wiki? Ooookaaaaaay... Maximillion93 (talk) 23:17, April 5, 2014 (UTC) Oh, sorry. Leave this wiki right now. And don't ever come back. --LtFantasmic (talk) 15:37, April 12, 2014 (UTC) So why does Max need to leave? Do you have a good reason? Here's why we, the people who actually want this to be a "Don Bluth Wiki", want you and Brian to leave and never come back: vandalism. I don't know about you, but I think imposing fanon on a canonical wiki is vandalism enough. Long Winded (talk) 17:00, April 12, 2014 (UTC) Maximillion93, You are Fired! BrerBrian02 (talk) 1:30 P.M. April 20 2014. I don't have to listen to you anymore, You are a jerk! and that's that, The conversation is done! BrerBrian02 (talk) Stop deleating pages Maximillion93, How many times do i have to tell you? Stop deleating An American Secret of NIMH! And you know why, Because Fievel is a Brisby now as are Tanya and Yasha, Mrs Brisby adopted them as new members of her family after the cats killed thier parnets at the market place, And That's all there is to it. BrerBrian02 (talk) 21:24, April 26, 214 (UTC) For the last time, No more deleating. BrerBrian02 (talk) It's no use to you. --LtFantasmic (talk) 22:52, April 26, 2014 (UTC) Leave the wiki We,re all through with you Maximillon, Begone and never come back. BrerBrian02 (talk) 16:00, April, 26, 2014. (UTC) You're wrong. I'm still alvie, Now go away before i make you. BrerBrian02 (talk) 19:50, April 26, 2014 (UTC) I wasn't talking about you. Maximillion93 (talk) 23:33, April 26, 2014 (UTC) Maxie it's me calvin11 I have joined the war to help you defeat berbrian and his lapdog lt what's his name again? Calvin11 (talk) 00:39, April 27, 2014 (UTC) You both corrupted it. --LtFantasmic (talk) 00:50, April 27, 2014 (UTC) Both of You Stop Will you two please quit arguing on my talk page? Interstate2011 (talk) 23:15, April 28, 2014 (UTC) But I was trying to explain. --LtFantasmic (talk) 23:31, April 28, 2014 (UTC) Re: User:Maximillion93 is gone Max, you vowed for revenge!? --LtFantasmic (talk) 18:05, April 28, 2014 (UTC) I'm not the villain here. I did spoof an image of yours, sure, but I'm still trying my hardest to fix this wiki no matter what. Is that such a crime? Maximillion93 (talk) 18:08, April 28, 2014 (UTC) I don't even know if you're an evil villain or not. This wiki doesn't have any admins. And that's the truth. It's okay to put fanfiction on if every one wants to. --LtFantasmic (talk) 19:33, April 28, 2014 (UTC) What if the Disney Wiki had no admins and people thought it was acceptable to change the rules despite it being the only wiki of its kind? What would happen if curious people visited it expecting the most reliable information possible and saw nothing but someone else's imagination? With a title like "Don Bluth Wiki", you should know better. Maximillion93 (talk) 19:54, April 28, 2014 (UTC) Why? We'd like to request for An American Secret of NIMH, which could be the very first Don Bluth crossover of its kind with digital ink and paint/animation and extensive use of computer generated imagery to be directed by Don Bluth and Gary Goldman, produced by Don Bluth Films, Inc., and presented in IMAX and Digital 3D since Titan A.E.. --LtFantasmic (talk) 22:14, April 28, 2014 (UTC) I myself imagine my own movies and have done for the past 14 years, but as I've grown older (I'm nearing the age of 21) I'm not making a big deal out of it by acting as though Hollywood's going to find my idea and pick it up. Besides, the industry doesn't care about The Secret of NIMH or An American Tail anymore since the sequels (Neil Burger's adaptation of Mrs. Frisby and the Rats of NIMH was cancelled) so the chances of a 3D crossover film like that are highly unlikely, especially when it is spliced together with Windows Movie Maker. Hell, Hollywood is even too busy with CG comedies (rated PG for action and rude humour) to accept such a concept. I'm sorry, Lt and Brian, but your dreams are so two decades ago. Maximillion93 (talk) 22:29, April 28, 2014 (UTC) You mean our dreams are today? --LtFantasmic (talk) 23:24, April 28, 2014 (UTC) I mean your dreams are incredibly dated by 20 years; we are in an era where Hollywood cares more about slapstick than cute, traditional fairy tales about mice. It would be nice to see a traditionally-animated film, but a crossover like won't do any justice to Hollywood's downfall in originality. Maximillion93 (talk) 23:34, April 28, 2014 (UTC) 20 years? But that will take forever. It's after 2 years. An American Secret of NIMH (the first crossover film in IMAX and Digital 3D with digital ink and paint/animation and extensive use of computer generated imagery to be directed by Don Bluth and Gary Goldman) is an upcoming movie that could take place in modern-day New York City, where Mrs. Brisby adopts the Mousekewitz orphans Fievel, Tanya and Yasha them as new members of her family after the cats killed thier parnets. --LtFantasmic (talk) 23:49, April 28, 2014 (UTC) You tell them, Maximillion93! This has had more than edits. The Mrs. Brisby and Fievel Show doesn't exist. Bad news Brerbrian02 is back under the account name of BrianDueBose544 he thinks that he still owns the place CalvinTheGreat11 (talk) 12:58, June 17, 2017 (UTC)